Forevermore
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: His whole life revolved around fighting and death; for that lifestyle to disappear defined in his opinion he was of no use to anyone else. What value does a soldier possess when there is no battle ahead? Meta Knight x Tiff


As promised, I got another oneshot done! And it's longer too! I can't believe I actually finished this though. Thank you to anyone who reviewed my other oneshot, "We Belong Together." I would never have been able to write this without your support.

This is much better than my last one mainly due to the fact I wrote "We Belong Together," last May and tried to fix it up which was nearly a year ago.

I own nothing related to Kirby Right Back at Ya or its characters.

* * *

**Forevermore**

**A Meta Knight and Tiff Oneshot**

**By Mind Seeker**

Sometimes Meta Knight felt the need to be alone, with no one else able to sense his very presence. In range of others, it made thinking very difficult and the very individual to disguise their feelings buried deep down within themselves. By nature, he strived to be alone, to live independently without the aid of another. But was that instinct for his own well being or to destroy him in the end? The strongest need help from others at times, no one being an exception to that rule. He lost many friends in the past and no longer could depend on another to be there in time of need. He lived life alone whenever he had control over the situation.

Meta Knight tightened the grip of his cape until it fit tightly around his shivering body, passing by another identical tree in Whispy Woods. Rain gently poured from the cloudy sky like tears, each drop shining brightly in the light of the full moon. The leaves kept him dry under the shower of raindrops. Yet the cold air chilled his whole body but he had no intention of staying in the castle tonight. Though it has been rather calm there lately, it did not provide him with the silence and serenity of isolation to ease him of his worries.

It had been a few weeks since Nightmare has been defeated and Cappy Town was rebuilt but inside, worry was eating at him until he was on the brink of insanity. All his life he spent dwelling on the fate of the planet, the galaxy itself. There was no reason for him to worry anymore, to live on survival instincts daily or even to fight. His whole life revolved around fighting and death; for that lifestyle to disappear defined in his opinion he was of no use to anyone else. What value does a soldier possess when there is no battle ahead?

"What purpose do I serve now to the citizens of Dreamland?" he whispered aloud to himself in his Spanish accent. "The war after thousands of dreaded years is over. Do I need to live on for a future?"

Day after day, he lived life in the same routine. Guarding the castle with his followers Sword and Blade for hours on end seemed of no use when there was nothing to threaten their peaceful ways. He couldn't concentrate on the dreaded task of patrolling the hallways tonight. He needed time to himself, to cleanse his mind of the stress of being useless in life. Yet another concern ate him inside but no amount of thinking gave him the answer of what was on his mind.

Maybe it was the reason he separated himself from any kind of social life. He tended to avoid others whenever he found the opportunity and rarely spoke to anyone of his thoughts. Meta Knight could feel the worry gnaw at his stomach as he gave in to his tired feet and sat down on a tree branch above. He pulled the cape closer to his body as a breeze sent a violent shiver down his back. The warmth comforted him somewhat as he leaned against the trunk, eyes closed halfway.

"_Meta Knight,"_ a gentle voice called out. The voice soothed him inside, the pain in his stomach lessening. He never moved from his position, believing it to be his imagination. But he opened his eyes as the same sweet voice spoke to him again. _"Meta Knight, are you all right?"_

"Hmm?" He looked down from the branch, surprised to see Tiff standing below. "Why are you out here by yourself? Your parents will be worried about you."

"Why are you out here _by yourself?_ You are usually back at the castle," she replied, uncertainty readable in her emerald green eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine Tiff," Meta Knight assured her. "It is already dark out here. You should not be wondering about alone. Your parents would be worried if you were hurt."

"I'm not alone now. You're here," Tiff pointed out. Meta Knight thought for a moment.

"True," he began. "But had I not been here, you would be at risk. It would worry me so much if something bad happened to you. I want you to stay safe."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Tiff said, smiling. "But I'm fine Meta Knight."

Seeing the young girl so insistent on staying with him, he couldn't turn her company down. Not when they were alone together. He let go of his cape, feet returning to the damp ground. He immediately noticed afterwards Tiff was not wearing any sort of coat, the chilly precipitation clinging to her skin.

"Are you not cold?" Meta Knight spoke up much to Tiff's surprise.

"No," she replied. Suddenly aware of the damp, chilly air, she shivered. Eying her change of posture, Meta Knight wrapped part of his cape around her, taking Tiff by surprise. Normally he kept his distance, never coming into contact with her unless he was saving her life. The knight's cape wrapped snugly around her body, ridding of the cold winds that recently had chilled her completely.

Taking the gesture much further than it supposedly meant to be, Tiff could feel the heat concentrate on her cheeks. Meta Knight, fortunately, was occupied glancing at his surroundings to notice her pinker complexion. She couldn't move as she felt a very soft glove hold her hand securely, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Uh, Meta Knight..." she stuttered out. Meta Knight gazed at their entwined hands and with a small nervous chuckle, he let go, trying to conceal his embarrassment, not intending to make Tiff uncomfortable.

"I apologize. My behaviour was unacceptable," Meta Knight immediately said, completely withdrawing himself from her, resuming to keep a reasonable distance away. Tiff's eyes widened with astonishment.

"I didn't mind," Tiff admitted, fiddling with her hands, not daring to inch closer to Meta Knight, fearing she would cross the line that sustained her friendship with him. She valued it too much to risk getting closer to him.

However, Meta Knight didn't glance her way. "You have every right to be angry at me. I invaded your personal space. I will not hold it against you, should you be angry." Tiff shook her head vigorously.

"I'm not angry at you. There's no reason why I should be!" Tiff retorted, hands on her hips. She sometimes felt annoyed whenever he was evasive.

Meta Knight sighed. "If you truly do not mind..." The silence lasted for about a couple long minutes, his eyes a deep shade of forest green. He hesitantly returned to Tiff's side, offering to wrap his cape around her again.

"_I've liked him for a long time but would telling him be the best thing to do? I value our friendship more than losing it because of a...crush. Is it really a crush?" _She felt her cheeks warm up as she accepted the invitation of being wrapped in Meta Knight's cape. _"Maybe it is a crush, but how would I tell him how I feel? He wouldn't feel the same way about me. Would there really be a point?"_

"Tiff, is something the matter?" Meta Knight spoke up, noticing her distressed expression. She shook her head as Meta Knight wrapped an arm around her, leading her further into the forest.

"It's all right," Tiff said, trying to smile despite the awkward closeness between them. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something," Meta Knight replied, a seducing tone in his voice. "It will not take us long, I promise. Be patient."

With his cape snug around her body, Tiff felt content, no more chills to threaten her mood. With Meta Knight, she felt..._safe _and worry free.

He moved any branches that were in her way throughout their quiet walk to the upper forest. The rain was now a drizzle, the air damp. Tiff was grateful for the soft cape wrapped around her shoulders as they continued to walk up the upcoming steep hill. Caught up in the moment, she had gazed at Meta Knight's mask which glowed in the light of the full moon and hadn't noticed the clustered trail in front of her.

Both arms wrapped around Tiff before she tripped on a tree root. She expected to fall but she looked behind her and felt her heart skip a beat when Meta Knight held her close briefly. "You should be careful. You could have been hurt."

Tiff was finally aware of the world around her again and nodded, a bit embarrassed she hadn't been watching where she was going. Meta Knight wrapped his arm around her again, continuing onward. Tiff snuggled closer to him, still wrapped in the cape, deciding to use this opportunity to her advantage while she was still captivated in the moment. When one of her hands brushed against his skin, she was at a complete loss of words. Tiff knew Meta Knight had been involved in a brutal and harsh war, expected his skin to be rough from the many hardships he endured but his skin was soft, softer than silk itself.

Her hand stroked against his side. Tiff expected Meta Knight to pull away in protest but he kept walking alongside with her up the hill with no objections. Tiff was surprised Meta Knight was allowing her to touch him but when her hand landed on the strap securing the mask to his face, he stood completely still. Before Tiff had a chance to unhook the mask, Meta Knight stepped back so fast, it was nearly impossible to see the instantaneous movement.

"Meta Knight, what's wrong?" Tiff asked, greatly missing the absence of his warm cape. He didn't speak for a moment, each second, Tiff's nerves on edge. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..."

He sighed but it sounded _sad_ to Tiff. She opened her mouth to speak when he motioned for her to follow him rather than saying it aloud. Tiff's worry grew as they proceeded higher up the hill. Had she done something wrong? She began to shiver when Meta Knight returned the cape around her shoulders, uttering a quiet apology.

None of them spoke a word as they reached the top of the cliff. The silence begun to unease Tiff. She knew Meta Knight was not social but to not say a word at all was quite troubling. _"Maybe it has to do with me...Maybe he doesn't like me. But I _really_ like him. A lot."_

She buried her face against Meta Knight's shoulder. Her feet were getting sore and too tired to carry her anymore. Sensing her exhaustion, Meta Knight gently picked her up and held Tiff in his arms. No words could describe how shocked Tiff felt at that moment. She felt her eyelids droop, Meta Knight's presence very comforting. She leaned against his mask, his eyes widening somewhat for a second but Tiff had seen his surprise.

"Meta Knight," she whispered, barely audible. Meta Knight gazed at her face, smiling, eyes a sky blue.

"We are nearly there Tiff," he whispered to her in his dazzling Spanish accent. She smiled, barely aware they were in the forest anymore. It felt like a completely different world being in Meta Knight's arms.

Meta Knight took a few more steps, the two finally out of the forest, the cliff in sight. Tiff had never seen this place before. The full moon was shining, it's radiance visible without all the trees blocking the light, the surrounding waterfalls creating a soothing melody. Meta Knight gently set Tiff on the ground, his body lying down next to hers. Tiff expected the chills to return but they did not. The air felt rather pleasant against her skin. The rain stopped completely, lightening the mood a little.

"Meta Knight, this place is beautiful," Tiff said, breath taken away. He inched closer to her, smiling behind his mask.

"I found this place not too long ago when I was passing by the forest. It reminded me of you," he spoke. Tiff tilted her head a little, confused.

"How?" she asked.

Meta Knight turned to face her, smiling. Tiff could tell it was there even with the mask in the way. "You are beautiful, excessively gorgeous, honestly speaking. How could I not be reminded of you?"

Tiff hoped her face wasn't red. "Oh," she whispered. "But...I'm not beautiful Meta Knight."

He sighed. "You are Tiff, in my eyes. What I see before me is the definition of beautiful. A very intelligent young girl who has a lot of potential. A lot of hope. I admired you Tiff, ever since the day I first met you. You are by far the smartest girl I have ever met in my lifetime. What is there not to admire?"

Her face flushed beet red. What was Meta Knight trying to hint at? She knew without a doubt he was hiding something from her and she intended to find out what it was. Keeping her red face out of his sight, Tiff maintained her composure. At least, she tried to. "Meta Knight, you were always a hero to me. Even though I didn't understand why you did what you did sometimes, I knew you had good intentions. With you around, I do not feel afraid. I really trust you. You saved me so many times when I was in trouble. Without you, I wouldn't even be sitting here talking to you."

"You trust me?" He asked, confused. Tiff could easily hear the emotion slip into his tone. "Why Tiff? I don't deserve to be trusted...not by anyone, not by you."

"Why can't I trust you? You saved me so many times, you helped Kirby become a great Star Warrior and without you, we would never have won the battle against Nightmare. You've done a lot for everyone Meta Knight, more than you'll ever know. I'm very grateful to you. You are a hero to me, in my eyes."

"An old soldier like me still has value?" he spoke, his words shocking Tiff. "Yet as useless as I may be now, I care deeply for you despite that. To know and care for someone as comforting as you are, I could never ask for anything more."

"You're not old," Tiff objected. "Who said you didn't have value?" Meta Knight looked down.

"I said that," he replied. "I had told you the war against Nightmare began thousands of years ago. I was fighting in the war then. _Thousands of years ago._ I am old Tiff. I'm not good for you." Tiff felt a sudden pang of sympathy for the saddened knight and wrapped an arm around his trembling shoulders.

"I don't care how old you are," Tiff said, speaking firmly. "You will always be Meta Knight to me. That's what really matters; who you are inside. Don't feel down on yourself because of your age. Why should that matter?"

Meta Knight felt somewhat awkward being embraced but he decided to enjoy it. "Does it not seem wrong that an old warrior such as myself would fall in love with someone as young as you?" It took him a full ten seconds to realize what he had said. Both of his gloved hands covered where his mouth would have been beneath the mask. Tiff stared at him in astonishment.

"You...love me?" she whispered, find her voice after what seemed an eternity.

A burning blush spread across Meta Knight's masked face. "I...I...Tiff..." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Meta Knight, you fell in love with...me?"

Deciding speaking would be too difficult at the moment, he reluctantly nodded, eyes a vibrant shade of violet. Tiff wrapped her arms around him, head rested against his mask. "I love you too Meta Knight."

He felt lighter inside, as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his stiff shoulders. He smiled, hugging Tiff, the uncertainty between them disappearing. He knew for certain Tiff loved him back as much as he loved her. Her hand found its way to the clasps of his mask, trying to unhook it. Normally Meta Knight would have resisted but he was too dazed to realize what was going on. Yet before the metal had a chance of leaving his face, he could feel Tiff's hand slid underneath. He took a step backwards but fell over onto the ground.

Tiff helped Meta Knight to his feet, still shocked he refused to let her near the mask. "Is something wrong?"

"Tiff, why do you insist on removing my mask?" he asked her but to her relief, with no anger but rather with confusion. Tiff looked down, suddenly unsure.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong for me to do that," she apologized. "But what is so bad about taking the mask off?" Ever since she met him, it had been a nagging curiosity; what was beneath the mask he was so insistent on keeping secret from the world, from her?

"I would prefer it if you did not see my face Tiff," Meta Knight began, taking a few steps backwards.

Tiff folded her arms, now expecting that response. "Do you think I would laugh at you no matter what you looked like?" She kept walking forward until she was a couple inches away from his mask. "I would never do that Meta Knight. Trust me."

He let go of his cape and let it flow behind himself with trembling hands. Tiff held them in her own, hoping to comfort Meta Knight. "I suppose you are right, but it feels completely wrong. I _swore_ I would never remove the mask no matter the circumstance." Tiff smiled, leaning in closer.

"_You_ don't have to remove it," Tiff pointed out, hands trying to undo the straps. Meta Knight felt faint as the straps weakened, the mask loosening. The straps were surprisingly complicated to figure out. At long last, the mask slid off his face. A breeze blew across his now exposed and flushed face. Tiff set the mask down, staring in stunned silence at how _cute_ he looked without the mask in the way. His Kirby-like facial features gave him a soft expression, quite unlike the Meta Knight she knew with the mask covering it all.

She smiled. "Why were so worried about your face Meta Knight? You're...adorable. I never would have guessed you'd be so cute."

"But I do not look like a Star Warrior," he whispered. "I look ridiculous, childish, completely harmless."

"No you don't. You're the same Meta Knight I know and love," Tiff argued, pressing her lips against his. Meta Knight's eyes widened, taken completely by surprise. But he wanted this moment more than anything. His lips curved over hers once he realized what was going on. His hands were on her cheeks, Tiff's around Meta Knight's shoulders which were now relaxed completely.

His eyes crashed shut, feeling as if he could stay in this same position all night. Soon, he was running out of breath and he had to break away for air, as did Tiff. Meta Knight swallowed, faintly tasting strawberries on his tongue. He stared at her in surprise, hands still on her cheeks. "T-That was..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. Nothing could describe how amazing the kiss was.

"I know," Tiff replied, as if she heard the whole sentence. "It was wonderful. That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Meta Knight laughed softly from embarrassment, trying to ignore his scarlet blush.

"I agree," he said, smiling. "I love you Tiff."

She held him close, the two lying down on the ground again, under the glow of the moonlight. "I love you too Meta Knight."


End file.
